dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hadrian Legion
Hadrian Legion (ハドリーアン リージョン, hadoriian riijon) is the main protagonist of the Fanfiction story Legion DxD: Heir of Legion. He is the only living son of Marvolo Legion, The original Legion from the Bible, and remaining linage of the Inner Circle House's. History Before the Great War, there was the War in Heaven. This War saw the falling of Lucifer and his generals, who became the Devil faction. Marvolo Legion, one of Lucifer's generals, had begun to suppress his personalities as the years went by, until the Great War had started and force him to battle all of his personalities at once. Unable to contribute to the war effort, Marvolo did everything he could to protect his wife and unborn child, until the Great War ended and left the Devils leaderless and without a government. Marvolo appointed the four Great Maou as the leaders of the Devils, using the last names of his commander and fellow generals as the leader positions. Several months later, Marvolo was murdered in his bedchambers, his wife ran with their son but was killed by Wizards when she entered Britain. The young devil was found by Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore and was given to James '''and '''Lily Potter '''after their own child was found to be a still born. 15 years later, on his way back to his relatives house with his cousin, '''Dudley, they were attacked by Dreadmoores. Hadrian unknowingly made one of the Dreadmoores his only Knight, the other retreating in fear, and his Queen appearing and helping him take his cousin back to his house and then to Goblin controlled Wizard Bank, where he learns of his true Heritage. Hadrian also makes an appearance in the story, The Convocation, as one of the many people to appear. Appearance Hadrian is a tall, 15 year old boy with messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes. On his forehead is a lightning bolt shaped scar that made his famous in the Wizarding world, though it came at the price of his adoptive parents lives. He wears glasses, even though he doesn't need them. Hadrian has 20 Demon Vampiric Devil class wings. This is one of the ways to tell that Hadrian is the Heir of Legion, only the Inner Circle Houses have these types of wings, Lucifer being the first being to have them. Personality Hadrian is a cautious and serious devil, but that is in public only. When he is alone or with his bonded, Tiamat, he is a kind hearted and loving person. He has a quiet attitude when he is reading his Father's journals and when he is meditating, though Hadrian is annoyed by some of the backwater ideals and customs that people still have (The Three Factions, The Magic World and Human Society to name a few). When he is angered or enraged, Hadrian becomes cold and lifeless, not even caring that he is being hurt and is driven by the voices that his multiple powers have created to direct his moves. When doing his duty as the Heir of Legion, Hadrian is sharp and firm. When pushed, he will push back and show that he is in charge and no one else, thats politics for you. Powers and Weaponry Unlike his Father, Hadrian has multiple powers, many of which are magic based. He wields all of the gifts that each of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld have, making him a deadly opponent in combat. Hadrian is also immune to Holy magic, weapons and items, though he is not immune to Dragon Slayer Magic, Weapons and Items to counter this immunity. Hadrian also possesses the family gift, Instantaneous Possession, allowing him to possess anyone's body but that person can fight back. He rarely uses this gift unless it is absolutely necessary. Hadrian wields the Orochi Cosmos Gear, a powerful sacred gear that houses the soul of Orochi, The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor. He can summon 8 different armor types, in accordance with each of Orochi's eight heads and element type they control. Hadrian also wields Excalibur, but at the present time only 4 out of the 7 fragments are at his disposal. Because of this, one of his armor's made a another armor just for the Excalibur called Holy Knight Divine Drive. This armor makes Hadrian look like a knight of old with angel wings made of metal. Trivia * Hadrian has an unnatural fear of Spaghetti noodles, the most he has said about it is that it involved the noodles, a frying pan, tongs, and a howler monkey. * In his personal time, Hadrian reads his Father's journals and is still trying to find the name of his mother through them. He hasn't had any success as of yet but he still enjoys getting to know his Father from his own handwriting. * Hadrian finds politics sickening and will only do his job as the Heir of Legion if absolutely necessary. * Hadrian holds no regrets about not returning to the 'Wizarding World', saying "What have they done for me but use me and then throw me out on the street after they were through with me." * Hadrian is fond of the "The Dark" by Matthew Woodring Stover, as it seemed that his father was also known for quoting the same thing. * During the non-canon story, The Convocation, Hadrian Legion is able to make almost all of the characters there, except for two, find a seat when he released his Demon Vampiric Wings. He also bruised Cohen Lucifer when he lifted him into the air by gripping his neck. ** Hadrian finds some kinship with Tiberius Caesar as they are both leaders in a broken Devil society. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Gojira126